There is conventionally known a vehicle-mounted lighting apparatus that includes a light source, a bar-shaped light guide having a light-scattering region, and a light source control circuit (refer to Patent Literature 1). The bar-shaped light guide, which is a cylindrical member internally arranging the light source, is provided with rectangular holes for passing light arranged intermittently, as light-scattering regions.